powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheReapingHopkins2/Power Rangers Villain Brigade
Hello and welcome all of my fans. Allow me to introduce you to a very intresting idea. I've come across a certain Power Rangers Fan Made Season on here that combines elements from it and the show Supernatural...it is a very well known series on our grand wikia...so well known that I probably don't even need to say its name in order for you to know what it is. Anyways then I thought that if good old MarkOfKurt could combine 2 properties and make something grand, then could it be possible for me to do so. Then I tried multiple combinations some ridiculous but still sounding awesome but still are too stupid for me to ever think they should be published like Teenage Mutant Power Rangers or Power Rangers: Robots in Disguise. So eventually I decided to take a break and read a new comic book I got Justice League vs Suicide Squad. '''Now before this I have never watched anything involving the suicide squad, not even the movie. I mean I didn't even know who they were before this comic. But then one day I went inside a comic book store and I saw the cover to the first issue and I decided to get it. Then I read the comic and I have to be honest, after I read the first issue and for the first time ever I bought the other issues to see what was gonna happen next. Anyways after reading the comic and I've done some thinking and I've come to realize that I have never seen a ranger team full of villains. Sure we had evil ranger teams in the past and several members of ranger teams but never a full team of villains as the protagonists of a series. So then I thought and I decided the 2 properties I would combine would be with '''Suicide Squad '''and '''Power Rangers. Here's a synopsis: In the year 2306, crime has dropped dramatically, new technological discoveries are being made, new alliences are being created. But its not all well since at the very center of it all, it is lead by a crime syndicate. A group of the 5 biggest crime lords across the world, all being lead by the fearsome leader of all crime Sovereign Demonaw. For 20 years the law have been trying to take him down but they can never seem to find any evidence that could take down him and his criminal empire and all those who do find evidence don't live long enough expose him. But the government allowed for the organization The Protection Partnership, a organization established to protect the earth if any attack is made, to be able to initiate Project Lifesaver. Project Lifesaver is a government project funded and started by The Protection Partnership and its founder and current leader General Lan that allows them to use the frozen DNA of monsters defeated by past ranger teams to resurrect the monsters and turn them into rangers in order to go on life threatning black ops missions to save the people of earth and to possibly even take down Demonaw at one point, and in return the monsters will be able to be free in the new world their in under a life time of probation and will be given diplomatic immunity to taxes and the 3 laws of their choosing once their job is done. So the villains have to become the heros in a future their not familier with as the Power Rangers Villain Brigade. Ok so what do you all think. If you like it then would you consider helping out by developing a title card for the series to show your support, thats it. Category:Blog posts